


Roommates

by sterekruinedme



Series: Vine!Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Actor Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Scott is a fanboy, Vine!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekruinedme/pseuds/sterekruinedme
Summary: Original vine: "And they were roommates.""Oh my god, they were roommates."





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea what this is. I came up with the idea today to write some short Sterek vine!fics as a writing exercise and this was the result. Hope you don't cringe too hard. :)

If there is one way to describe Scott McCall, it would be "eager fanboy". Not only have his two favorite actors, Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski, announced their engagement, but they have recently been signed to a new show called Teen Wolf together. Scott doesn't know much about it yet, except that the actors are playing the roles of the heroic Tyler Hoechlin and the sarcastic Dylan O'Brien.

The show is set to air in six months, and it has so much anticipation surrounding it that a panel is being held to get the fans excited.

Of course, Scott bought tickets the second they were available.

He told his four thousand Instagram followers that he would be attending the panel and that he would livestream the interviews. He was hit with a swarm of eager comments, only fueling his excitement.

The day of the panel arrives, and Scott documents everything he can about the convention center. Merchandise is available for the show, including T-shirts, posters, pajamas, pins, and backpacks. Scott barely manages to restrain himself from buying everything, but he settles on a few shirts for him and his friends, and a poster.

Can you blame him? The most famous couple in the world is about to be in a show together!

Scott finds his seat with a few minutes to spare, and sets up his Instagram to livestream. The announcer's voice comes over the speakers, welcoming the fans and thanking them for coming.

"He's our leading man, playing the snarky detective, give it up for Stiles Stilinski!" comes the announcement followed by a deafening roar of cheers and applause.

Stiles walks onto the stage looking as amazing as ever. He had started letting his hair grow out from its usual buzzcut, and the fans were loving it. He sat in his seat and waved to the crowd, looking genuinely excited to be there.

"He's our other leading man, playing the stoic werewolf, give it up for Derek Hale!" comes the second announcement, followed by an equally enthusiastic response from the crowd.

Derek comes out with a blushing smile showcasing his bunny teeth, waving at the crowd. He looks so adorable as he gives a loving smile to Stiles.

Scott's followers may not appreciate how loud his screams are, but he couldn't care less right now.

"And let's give a nice, warm welcome to the creator of the show, Derek's uncle, Peter Hale!"

Peter walks onto the stage with all the confidence in the world. It's to be expected, right, when a show he created is sure to be a hit worldwide?

Peter takes a seat on Derek's right, patting each man on the shoulder as he passes them. Derek and Stiles are siting very close to each other, and Scott feels like his heart may burst.

To kick the panel off, Peter Hale starts discussing the premise of the show. Dylan, the detective, meets Tyler, the werewolf, who start off hating each other because they constantly get in each other's way of helping others.

Supernatural creatures and humans alike need protecting in the small town of Beacon Hills from the unknown evils that lurk within. Reluctantly, Dylan and Tyler form an uneasy alliance on the sole purpose of protecting the town.

Peter smirks. "I think after all the time the two will spend working together, something inevitable might happen. But, at the same time, who knows?"

Scott leans forward in his seat, captivated by Peter's words. Whether or not the show is good, Scott will watch it anyway purely because of Derek and Stiles. But now, he knows for a fact that the show will be amazing. And even though it hasn't aired yet, he feels himself shipping Dylan and Tyler like he ships Derek and Stiles.

After the couple talks a bit about what they're most excited for with the show, the panel is open to questions from the fans.

Scott's hand shoots up, and miraculously, he is chosen. After being handed a microphone by an assistant who came down the aisle, Scott spares a quick glance at his phone to see his feed blowing up with people begging Scott to ask their questions and telling him how lucky he is.

But, he just smiles and points his camera at the stage. He knows the question he wants to ask, because it's been the same question he's dreamed about asking them for four years.

"First of all, Derek, Stiles, Peter, you all are so amazing and so talented, and I cannot wait to see the awesome show you've put together. My question is for Derek and Stiles. I know you two are engaged, and you've been very open about it, and I would like to congratulate you both. But in interviews, you have never given away one detail about your pasts. How did you two meet?"

Derek, Stiles, and Peter exchanged laughs with one another.

Peter responded, "May I answer this one? It's a fun story to tell." Derek and Stiles wave him on.

"Six years ago, Derek was close to starting college while I was working on a movie with Stiles' mother. He texts me in the middle of the night one day freaking out, telling me that the famous Claudia Stilinski's son would be attending his college at the same time. Many people know that they attended the same college, but the funny detail that many do not know, is that they were roommates," Peter finishes with a smile.

Scott turns the phone towards himself so his followers can see his reaction. The entire audience is freaking out, cheering and laughing. Scott looks right into his camera, his hands shaking wildly from excitement.

"Oh my god, they were roommates!" 


End file.
